


[鬼带]渡世不度人

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: Cp：鬼带only。原作向。台词微改有。私设如山，不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。
Kudos: 2





	[鬼带]渡世不度人

无尽的杀戮最后，只留下无价值的忠诚的渣滓。  
他本是称职的忍者，这么多年只是个工具。工具无需想法，更不配对主人有所要求，对世界产生怀疑。  
可他似从天而降，披星戴月而来。带来拯救与往生的新路，击碎了一切顽固的现世条框。  
于是他第一次选择了自己的道路，主动的，而非被安排和命令。

“我会给你一个安定之所。”  
他伸出手，“追随我。”  
“我不信你，宇智波斑早就死了。摘下面具让我看你的脸！”  
斑驳破碎的面容与那尊雕像无一丝相似，那是一张可怖却年轻的脸。  
“你或许并不认识我。”  
鬼鲛默然。  
“但我是宇智波斑。”猩红的万花筒缓缓转动，镰刀浮现。  
他向前走去，鬼鲛果断挥出鲛肌，迅疾而充满凛冽杀意。  
忍者的世界，刀锋血雨永无休止。  
横贯腰际却只斩断空气，眨眼间带土已转身挥手又穿过了他的头颅。  
冷峻眉眼牵出半真半假的笑意，收手淡然道：“这只是神之力量的一部分，融合了千手柱间的力量，我是第二个六道，也是此世唯一的六道存在。”  
“晓是我建立的组织，这一切都是为了月之眼计划。”  
他娓娓道来，多年来烂熟于心的套路。  
地底的岁月已然模糊，剩下的是失真却清晰刻骨的信念。

鬼鲛眼中一丝情绪也无，神色冷峻。  
他干净利落的杀人，向来没什么多余的念头，不像那些用脑子的忍者。杀害敌人或同伴，都能隐忍到完美。  
这个世界一贯如此，雾隐之外还有无数大大小小的忍村。  
连绵的阴雨永无止休，晴空长虹挂在远处，但是作为忍者永远都走不到那片澄明之下，积云始终追随着战斗中的人。

“我拥有一个异世界。”  
他的身体变得透明，像是从这个世界消失了。  
无死亡的离开这个世界，的确足够强大而令人艳羡，但这只是宇智波斑的能力。  
“我会再创造一个新世界，代替现世，属于所有人。在不远的未来，要不要加入随你。”  
“忠诚于虚假的村子，不如加入我。”  
“我会连接整个世界，没有背叛和敌我。那将是永恒的真实。”  
鬼鲛静静的听着。  
他并不在乎那些冗言丽语。  
他只知道面前人足够强大坚定，他的计划引人向往。

“我想去看看那个世界。”他已经很久没有用这样诚恳而敬重的语调说话。  
带土笑了，他的笑容冷漠诡谲。  
他是黑暗，无救世的明亮与温暖。但如他们这样的人，无需任何表面的矫饰和柔软。  
瑰丽外表和漂亮大话对他们都不再重要，一切联系着和煽动人群的触觉都已被抛弃打碎。  
他们需要结果，迅速强势的改变这个虚假世界，越早越好的终结悲剧循环。  
斩断苦难的锁链。

“你去和鼬搭档，他会让你感觉亲切。”  
“灭族的木叶叛忍宇智波鼬？杀害伙伴的同道人么。”  
带土控制着矢仓就要离开了。  
他走前又道：“他杀了全族人，是我的授意，下手也和我一起。”  
“晓不会让你失望的。”

那日入夜，远天遥挂着颗启明星，何时也就摘了日月替上去，换个人间乾坤。

带土弹起手中的“玉”字戒，像是小时候向树上打鸟前颠一颠石子。  
真捡到颗漂亮得力的石子。  
可他还远不能停下来，这条路很长很长，不能容下一丝疲累和软弱。  
他说了千万句谎言，却同时许下一个又一个郑重真诚的诺言。  
他要在来路一一兑现。  
他还记得斑的话，“你就是宇智波斑，你就是救世主。”  
“不需要你来承认。我已经可以完成一切了。”  
十余年他从不卸下心防，早习惯任何事只放脑中思量，总有一日他会除掉穿梭往来的绝。  
让那个斑彻底永眠地底。

鬼鲛常能看到，斑带着面具出现。  
他知道他有神异的能力，穿梭空间。  
可他从不出手，他能看到那面具隐约闪现又消失。  
在赤砂之蝎阵亡之后，他忍不住瞥了那个蹦蹦跳跳的阿飞几眼。  
“这没有意义。”  
“你在说我们的行为，晓的存在没有意义吗？”鬼鲛看着他，仿若下一秒就要拔出鲛肌来战一场。  
“无论是否是晓的成员，由我出手都没意义。”  
“这个世界如果已经沦落到需要我来拯救，那它必须遵从我的方式来获救。”  
“一个人的性命是无关紧要的。”  
“但我们损失了捕捉尾兽的一个战力。”  
“会有人来代替他。”他抬手将“玉”字戒带上自己指间。  
“在这个世界，所有人的死亡都无足轻重！很快就会被遗忘、被取代。被笑声和胜利者的享乐淹没。”  
他停下了愈发有些激动的话语，平复心绪。  
“所以别指望我会救计划外的任何人。即使是晓本身。”  
“因为你要救这个世界？”鬼鲛看着他，“这真是荒谬。”  
“这个世界本身就足够悖谬了，你我都明白的啊。”  
直到阿飞蹦蹦跳跳的在众人眼中死了，干柿鬼鲛只是站在宇智波鼬旁调侃一句：“算起为这个阴沉的组织添些和乐气氛，他也是蛮强的。”  
他终归是站在他这一边的，即使是在犹有分歧的晓内部。  
即使他总是隐藏着什么，秘密多到能占满一个独立的世界。

他常在无旁人时摘下面具阖眼休憩或者吃点东西，出现消失都无半点声息。  
鬼鲛向来冷硬的面容上也难抑惊愕之情。  
“怎么，我信任你。”  
“鼬他常有自己的事，随他去吧，你看着他也不需太过火。”  
“没必要和他执着的人事针锋相对，那与我们的计划并不冲突。”  
“而且他把宇智波佐助养得很好，我要得到那双快要变得有用的眼睛。”  
“但把鼬的痛苦看在眼里，是否对建立新世界更加有信心和兴致？”  
鬼鲛不怎么和他说话，只是静静听着。  
不过他们的往昔都足够惨烈，不需再从别人的故事里汲取信心。

“你选择斑，是因为认可还是绝望？”  
“如果没有出路，此刻就应该选择死亡。”  
“而我们只有一条路。”  
他侃侃而谈时鬼鲛从不多言。  
他不算一个沉默的人，更无好性子。向来喜欢用挥刀代替赘语，第一次相遇就打断了他的第一句话。  
弑杀之人血脉里都是狂躁亢奋的。罪恶在追逐噬咬灵魂时，如地狱的恶犬永不休憩。  
但后来的岁月里，他很沉默。  
沉默里凝结出向往与信任。  
弥足珍贵到让带土觉得沉重，他在此中更强烈的感受到这个世界的罪恶和谎言。  
他就是用谎言包裹捏造出的一个人，既非宇智波带土，也不是真的宇智波斑。  
“你说过你很好奇我是谁。”  
“斑。”鬼鲛答道。  
带土笑了，眼中满是对这个世界的挑衅与戏谑，他指着自己丑陋疤痕的半张脸，对着面前人道：“没错，我就是这个宇智波斑，也是今后的宇智波斑。”  
这样的时刻并不多，他们的计划一步接着一步。  
阿飞是他，斑是他，慰灵碑上的少年名字也是他。  
但在鬼鲛眼里，他只是月之眼的设计者和执行人。  
这就足够了。

他有无数次机会将过往和身份和盘托出，但这无任何必要。  
他不需要是宇智波带土，这个世界已经没有人需要活着的宇智波带土，而他必须是宇智波斑，他还有太多事情要做。  
鬼鲛也并不真的好奇。  
去选择相信和忠诚，会否是更加轻松的路？  
但鬼鲛也并不轻松，他的过往血债累累，不可再沉重。  
他们的痛苦一样剧烈，却不相通。  
人的情思时而相通时而不通，说到底是偏见的集合。  
只有无限月读能解决所有矛盾。连接整个世界不是一件容易的事，可以说是只有神可为之事。  
“人与人的沟通理解是有极限的。”他有时会想起死去多年的四代火影，和九尾之夜的那句“你是谁都无所谓了。”  
“你力所不及的人，是否就只配被放弃、被牺牲。”他时刻忘记不了那个少女的笑容和最后望向她所爱之人的绝望呼唤。  
他看向鬼鲛，他们都是早被世所抛弃和遗忘的人。  
不同的是，他有鲛肌，他有写轮眼。而苍生万众一无所有，只有哭泣和嚎叫，亦带不给这个喧嚣世界一丝声音。  
日光所及之处，永远光亮太平。  
可惜这个世界的天选之子太少。而他们要拯救所有人，一个都不落下。

这是他们最后一次共看朝阳升起了，灼亮得刺眼。  
在此之前他们伫立许久，见过昨日夕阳西下，倦鸟归巢。  
他将面具最后一次在人前摘下，逆光中见不真切表情，宇智波斑的声线淡漠：“我现在宣战，你去把八尾人柱力带回来。”  
鬼鲛什么都没说，他转身去执行任务，没有一个多余动作。  
带土看着他决然远走的背影。  
长门已死，而他将死。  
带土抬手将面具扣回。  
他面对过太多死亡，从不麻木，从不停止。他只是想着此后，神威之中无日无夜。  
因为这个世界最后一片信任的孤屿已被洪流淹没，再无他的栖身之所。  
他将独自一人面对挑起整个忍界的战争，而宇智波斑若是有机会从地狱爬出，会对他下达与今日别无二致的命令。  
以他的死做他生的砖石。  
斑交付出的是信任还是利用，时至今日带土仍不能下定论。但他知道自己的信任，又一次由死亡带走、打碎。  
日光和死亡带不走的，无非梦想，无非共生往继的信念与执着。  
留下空无的世界，继续走。

十八年，他终于体会到斑当年的心境。  
那个十三岁的少年曾因斑不信任他而愤怒，但三十岁的青年，已经把和宇智波斑一样的手段耍得炉火纯青。  
只是他非忠诚之人，也不信他人诺言。握住了力量，就只要不惜一切的完成这件事。  
一路而今，永无归途。  
不为生者，也为亡魂。

绝递来情报时，他心底不生波澜，这是早就预料到的。死亡而已，惨烈与否都不过是一条性命。  
能够抓到奇拉比固然好，但他的运气向来奇差无比，早就不在自身掌控范围外的事情上寄托希望。  
他甚至准备好了清理叛变鬼鲛的手段。  
“该去和五国作战了。”他看着绝，将斑的轮回眼按进眼眶，“我的左眼，在渴望战争。”  
晓的时代也该结束了，尾兽收集完，道具也尽可以毁弃。绝也不能继续活着，他想着关于旗木卡卡西的重逢和算计。  
他深知这颗早已空洞、不存在跃动和热血的心脏，不会再为任何生者痛苦。  
但死者的灵魂会纠缠他直至永恒实现之日。  
那一轮红月终要升起。  
他们在太久的等待中早已付出一切。

空无里他仿若听得哐当一声，长刀落地。  
水雾中又泼出一滩血。  
再回头，身后空无一人。远处万军集结，雷鸣如鏖战欲来的阵阵擂鼓。  
风雨飘摇中他孤立如磐，身后一串望不见来路的血脚印。

漫长的征途添上一个新的负担。他坐在斑雕像上时会想起他们所有人，弥彦、长门和小南，还有太多人。  
十八年很漫长，但他一个都不忘记。  
他所有有机会拯救的、有能力守护的，拨转斑遗留轨迹的分岔被他一个个抹平消灭。  
事到如今月之眼早就不是宇智波斑的计划，是他的。  
只属于他。  
他不信任宇智波斑，如同斑在他身边安置了黑绝。  
但他有信任的人，身边人，已死去多年的人，刚刚逝去的灵魂。  
是他跋涉长夜的坚实支撑，是无信仰之人的彼岸灯塔。  
等我，实现计划。我们所求之不得的一切，哭泣和悲痛过的岁月和疑问，  
都将迎刃而解。

手中的“玉”戒高高弹起又坠落。  
第四次忍界大战，五大国。  
“这是人类的最后流血，这是历史上真正的终末战争。”  
“我答应你。”  
他在心里许下这个郑重承诺。  
但这并不能缓解空洞处若有似无的窒痛。提醒着他，虽然此生残存、身若行尸，失去了最后信任之人、不存在的一丝光亮熄灭的刹那，灵魂仍翻搅煎熬。  
“你不该相信斑。”  
“但我也无法给予你，活着的意义。”  
“因为这个世界并不存在希望。”只余一抹自嘲的讪笑，笑意却不及眼底。

他木然、凶狠，无关紧要，令人畏惧而厌恶。  
他的世界毫无温情，刀影血痕、生死搏命。  
血会一寸寸冷下去，就如冷雨会一滴滴敲进心底。  
天地人命，皆入手冰凉。  
他掌控血雾之里时盯上这枚好用的棋子，大概是因为他那出众的忍刀。  
即使无法将思绪凝入世间每一处角落，但感知善恶却是人生来的本性。  
他没有那些精妙的算计，古拙守序的刻板执行者。  
就像是一把粗粝而时刻会吞噬己身的双刃刀。  
握着就必然挥出，即使卷刃、碎裂崩散。反之把刃紧握在手里，只会割破自己，血流如注。  
他那好漂亮的一把刀，碎了。  
他处理过许多事务，十八年心如寒铁。  
但仍觉，那挥出的刀为抵挡对他的攻击而碎，不若反过来刺向他更衬他的心意。  
才不会怅然若失，好似自己还有些微活人的情绪。  
那幽暗双眸却仍平静无波、深不可测。  
他在黑夜里视物如常，在他眼中光与影早已无差无别。  
黎明前最深的夜黑得有如凝固的暗流，溢满血的腥气。

“我想看看那个世界。”  
他想他永不会忘记那句话的语气声调。这世上能让黑暗尽头之人付出生命的信念并不多。  
他甚少收了满身戾气和凶恶的，近乎虔诚的那样祈愿。  
是人类初生之际还未沾染世间尘污时特有的纯洁，那无索取也无欲念、只是本能向往天空伸出的手。  
“想看看所有人都能幸福，让一切矛盾和痛苦消解的新世界。”  
“即使我们只能在地狱里行走，只是想要看看！”  
“看一眼！”

“我会的。”  
“我会让所有人看见。所有因你们的牺牲而苟活的人群，我会让他们睁大眼睛好好看着，我们所渴求的新世界。”  
他站在空无一人的山巅之上轻声道，此间万籁俱寂，青年萧索的声音早就苍老。  
即使脱去斑的外壳，也找不回当年那个宇智波带土。  
只留下一望无垠的黑暗古道。

世上那么多逐梦的人，他必做他的造梦者。  
天际短暂的长虹他不屑仰望，他会为黑暗中、阴雨下的灵魂编织永恒光明。  
“一切美好都会重逢的。”  
永昼里他将不眠不歇，建造红月普照下的新世界。

End.


End file.
